The secret of the Volturi
by hayleyhoo
Summary: Two months before her 18th birthday Bella is kidnapped by the Volturi Bella had never met Edward or any vampires before :D Discontinued! Sorry
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret of the Volturi**

A/N This is a new idea of mine i hope you enjoy reading it

Preface

Vampires are real.

Now i bet many of you are going to be thinking about calling the nice men in the white jackets with needle but trust me they are.

I wouldn't have believed me either, that is until i was captured by the vampire royalty and forcibly changed and kept imprisoned due to the powers i possessed.

Caught your attention have i?

You want to know my story?

Well I'll start from the beginning.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but call me Bella...

A/N Ok if you like it then Thank you for taking the time to read it :D I have the next chapter ready so i should have it up soon :) I hope lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

A/N Just to let you know that this part of the story takes place while Eleazar was still part of the volturi. Enjoy :D

I looked at my 17 year old self in the mirror. At my average 5 foot 4 height. My plain heart shaped face with muddy brown eyes staring out at me. My ordinary brown hair fell to about he middle of my back.

All in all i was not beautiful in any way shape or form but i was happy here in phoenix with my mum and step-dad Phil. I didn't relate well to people my own age, hell i didn't even relate to my mum who was my best friend. It was 2 months before my 18th birthday when my life changed forever. I still don't know whether it's for the better or worse, maybe you can help me decide.

It was a Saturday and i was in my room re-reading Wuthering heights. I had finished all my homework for the weekend as usual and i was stuck inside due to the usual sunny Phoenix weather that i loved was weirdly a thunder storm at the minute. I didn't mind all that much but it meant my mum and Phil were also stuck in and they were huddled together watching a film downstairs.

I wasn't sure how long i had been reading for, i tend to phase out when I'm reading but suddenly i could hear the front door being thrown open and Phil and Mum's worried voices. I was too far away to hear what they were saying but i could tell they were scared. I was rooted to the spot on the edge of my bed, the question running through my head, fight or flight? I could hear unusual voices asking questions and mum and Phil's replies.

The voices started to raise and i could hear most of the conversation now. A man's voice i didn't recognise was the first voice i could distinguish the words of. "Where is the other person? We know there is someone else here, we just want to know. If you tell me i promise not to hurt you or them but if i am forced to search myself, you will suffer the consequences. What is your decision?"

It was my mother who responded and i could clearly make out the fear in her tone. "There is no one else here now. Just leave and i won't call the police." The only reply she got was a cold evil laugh. I was still rooted to the spot until i heard the mixed screams of Phil and mum. The next thing i knew my bedroom door was thrown open way too fast for it to be the same person who had been questioning my mum. I only had time to jump back to the corner of my bed against the wall.

There in my doorway was a tall figure covered in a black cloak. the only feature of his face i could distinguish was his blood red eyes. I couldn't move, couldn't speak. I was petrified. The man's face spread into a wide intimidating smile. "So you are the one that Eleazar could sense?" I had no idea who Eleazar was or what he meant by sense but i still couldn't find my voice fast enough to answer.

He didn't seem to need an answer, so i was spared the trouble of trying to form a response. he took a step towards me and i cringed into the wall. Before i could move again there were more of the cloaked figures moving into my room but they were all wearing different shades of cloak. "Ahh Jane dear, please see what happens with this young one?"

The first man who had entered was joined by two other but it was he that had spoken. A young girl stepped from within the group. She was wearing a cloak like the others but she was wearing the hood down. She had the same blood red eyes as the rest of the group. The weird thing was that although she was half the size of the others they treated her with the up most respect and some even looked scared of her.

She cast a smile at me, it felt more intimidating than if she had just looked at me. I wondered what she was testing. After about a minute the smile fell from her face and was replaced with a glare. She hissed at me and it looked like she was going to pounce on me when a couple of the others restrained her.

If it was possible i was even more scared than before. I still hadn't spoken a word to any of them but the man wearing the darkest cloak stepped forward with the other two. I could also see someone who was stood hesitantly off to the side. The man in front (who was obviously in charge) seemed to notice his hesitation.

"Eleazar you can go get the car ready while i see if this young lady wants to join us." I was clear from his tone that it was not a request but a demand. The Eleazar person glanced at me then left the room rather quickly.

"Are you really going to give her a choice?" A well built man asked who was stood in the middle of the group.

"No Felix, I'm not but Eleazar doesn't need to know that. Alec would you please find out her name, then bring her to the car, Quietly."

"Yes Master." The response was uttered by a boy that looked almost identical to the Jane girl who had tried to attack me.

While everyone else started to leave the room he stepped toward me. "What is your name Human?" His tone wasn't harsh but i still shivered by the weirdness of his voice when he spoke.

"Isabella but i p...refer B...Bella." I said,i felt it was in my best interest to answer him.

"Ok Bella I'm going to take you with me. I suggest you close your eyes." Before i could ask he had picked me up and thrown me across his back and ran from my room. When we went through the living room i saw the bodies of my mum and Phil. I couldn't help the tears that sprang to my eyes and i started to struggle, they had killed them. Suddenly i could smell the blood, it was all over the room and the smell was in the air. Before i knew what was happening to me, the blackness overtook me.

A/N I hoped you all liked the first chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

When i woke the first time i was lying across the back seats of a dark tinted car. It took me a moment to realise what had happened and why i was in a strange car but then the images of what happened in my house flashed through my mind.

The eyes of the man in my doorway, the glare of the strange girl, being picked up and carried by a boy who looked much too small to lift me, and then the worst of them, my mum and Phil's dead bodies in the front room, The tears came again. I didn't notice that there was someone sat in the back with me. Looking up through my tears i saw it was a woman. for the first time i noticed that they had pale skin, even paler than mine. She had the same blood red eyes as the others. Her hair was shoulder length and deep black. Although i was petrified of the woman, she smiled a warm smile at me and it helped me to calm slightly.

"Hello dear, my name is Selena. There's no need to be scared of me. I won't hurt you, but i would be wary of what you say and do around the others. Some of them have very short tempers and will be quick to make you pay for anything they don't like." I gulped loudly. I couldn't settle my breathing. I started to hyperventilate. The Selena woman looked worried. The blackness overtook me again.

When i woke up the next time i was lying in a bed. Looking round the room, i was confused, it was beautifully decorated. Why if I'd been kidnapped me would they put me in such a well furnished and gorgeous room. It looked like it had come straight out of a fairytale. You know the ones that the princess is sat in waiting for her prince charming to come rescue her from. It left me dazed but it quickly went away when i heard someone unlocking the door. (seriously another fairytale point) In walked the man from my house followed by the young girl and the woman from the car.

The man and Selena both smiled at me but the girl just plain glared. I shrinked back slightly. Her glare was truly terrifying. The man spoke to me first, "Hello Isabella, you gave us a bit of a fright there but its good to see your still with us. Selena here is going to be looking after you along with Siobhan who you'll meet soon." He soon swept out of the room again leaving me alone with Selena.

She gave me a sympathetic smile as she came to sit on the bed next to me. "Hello Bella dear, how are you feeling?"

"Ok, i guess. Selena what's going on. Who are you people? Or should i say what are you? Who is that man and what does he want with me?" I got up and started to pace along the floor waiting for her answers.

"Your not going to believe me but we're vampires. That man is called Aro and he is the ruler of our kind. Some vampires have powers and there is one within our group,Eleazar, who can sense what powers other's have. On our visit to Phoenix he sensed an extreme amount of power coming from your house.

Aro couldn't let an opportunity of gaining more power for the Volturi the rest of what happened you know. He wants to turn you into one of us, train you and use you as part of the guard." I started to hyperventilate,it was too much information at a time. My parents were killed and i was kidnapped so i could be turned and get as a sort of pet.

How had my life changed so much. Selena looked worried, "Bella,breathe slowly in and out. Cam down it's going to be ok. Just relax, I'll look after you as well as Siobhan." I managed to regulate my breathing after a while and managed to choke out one word, "When?"

"On your 18th birthday."

"What!!!!"

"He wants to wait until you are 18 before he changes you, don't ask me why." Again i started to hyperventilate and this time Selena couldn't calm me down. I fainted for a third time.

Two months later

Tomorrow was my 18th birthday, it was set that i would be changed tomorrow at night. I had been in a state of shock since i had arrived here. I had met most of the guard of the Volturi but i was not allowed to leave the corridor that my room was situated on. I didn't care none of the guard took much interest in me, except Selena and Siobhan who had become like older sisters to me. They took care of me and made sure that i was ok.

I hadn't fainted since Selena told me my fate but i wasn't myself. I had resigned myself to my fate. Aro came to visit most days and would question me about how i was feeling and made sire none of the guard hurt me. Eleazar even came to see me once.

_Flashback_

_I was sat in the middle of my bed alone for once. They had provided me with some books to keep me occupied. As i was halfway through the book there was a knock on the door. _

"_Come in." I assumed it was Selena or Siobhan they were the only ones who bothered to knock, so i was surprised to find it was Eleazar who came in. He looked worried and ashamed._

"_Do you mind if i come and talk with you a minute?" He asked, he sounded worried, as though i would say no. _

"_Sure, come sit down." I moved over on the bed to make room for him, He came and cautiously sat next to me. "What did you want to talk to me about?" I was curious to as why this male vampire wanted to talk to me. _

"_I wanted to say I'm sorry for the pain i have caused you. I never knew they would kill your family or that they would kidnap you. I truly am sorry, i hope that you can forgive me?" He sounded so sorry and upset that i instinctively wrapped my arms around him. He stiffened for a second then seemed to relax._

"_Of course i forgive you, you didn't know what was going to happen. Friends?" I stuck out my hand for him to shake and after a minute of him looking from my face to my hand and back again he put his hand in mine. _

_Flashback end._

That was the last time any sort of emotion had shown on my face. I was dreading and loking forward to tomorrow night. Dreading for obvious reasons. i was going to be turned into a blood thirsty vampire and kept as a sort of pet. Looking forward to because all the waiting would be over. With that i went to sleep wondering what tomorrow would bring.

About two hundred years later

A/N I'm sorry but i don't think i could write the transformation well so I'm skipping ahead but you all know roughly what happens LoL

On my birthday the transformation had gone fine, according to Aro and i was a vampire. All i could remember of those three days was immense pain. When i woke up i was tested to find out my power. They found out i was a mental shield, i could expand it out to form a shield around anyone who was near me. Part of my shield power was to stop the blood lust that most new Born's experienced.

After a few years it became apparent that i had another power,i could transform into a Tigress. Aro was ecstatic and i was immediately kept under constant guard. There is a member of the guard who could create a bubble like sphere around others and so when i left my room i was constantly kept in this sphere. I was also kept in a room in the basement area of the castle that had a forcefield around it, They were keen to make sure i did not escape.

As part of being the Volturi's pet i had to wear a collar that looked like a necklace that avoided suspicion from other vampires when they visited. They had worked out that they could make me transform with a sort of shock that came from the collar/necklace and they also put a spike into the necklace that was laced with venom that they could place in my neck if i behaved how they didn't like.

Isn't my life just great as the Volturi's pet?

A/N Ok I hope you like this the Cullen's shall be appearing in the next chapter i think :D


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three

As Aro saw me as a potential threat to his rule, he made sure that i am kept weaker than my potential. He does this through restricting my hunting, i have never done it myself and i am an animal blood drinker. Aro sends someone to hunt me an animal about once every six months. This helps keep me as weak as possible without me going into a comatose state.

He allows me to eat the night before a 'performance' as he calls it. This is why i am sat in my room awaiting the arrival of a guard in the supervision of Selena. Aro had instructed me that i would be performing tomorrow for a couple of covens that he wanted to impress. I had to do the same things each time someone new came, transform when their all there and show some fighting type moves. I then had to show off my shield.

I had been sat in my room all day, with Selena gone and Siobhan busy today no one else in the guard spends time with me or can bare to be in my room. The only time the guard would come in my room was if they had to take me to Aro or if they were angry and wanted to take it out on someone. Aro doesn't care what they do to me, as long as they didn't kill me they can do what they want.

The only people who actually cared about me and looked out for me were Selena and Siobhan and when he visits Eleazar. (A/N i can't remember if i said this yet so i'll say it again.) That's another thing, after i was changed Eleazar decided to leave the Volturi and he now has his own coven who are 'vegetarian' and they live i Alaska, he still feels bad about what happened to me and so he visits me when he can.

Just then Selena enters my room bringing in a bear with Felix. I sigh and get up to feed. Here it goes again.

Alice's pov

something was going to happen. I hadn't had a vision yet but i could tell. The weird thing was i couldn't tell whether it was going to be for good or bad. Oh well,I'll have to wait for a vision or the actual thing to happen.

I hadn't realised I'd been sat staring into space until i felt Jasper come sit next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. I looked up at him and smiled. "You alright Alice? You've been pretty quiet today?"

"I'm fine Jazz, just i have the feeling somethings going to happen and i haven't had a vision yet."

Before Jasper could say anything else Carlisle came into the room, "Could everyone join us in the front room, i have something to tell you all?" It only took about 3 seconds for everyone to be assembled in the room, all stood around him waiting for the news.

"I've received an invitation.... from Aro. He wants us to go stay with him for a week and it said that at the end of the week there would be a performance of sorts. I didn't want to accept without checking with you all first." This must be what i had been anticipating.

We discussed whether to go or not and in the end decided we should go check out what Aro wants. We would be leaving tomorrow. I wonder what this trip would bring.

A/N I'm not too sure about how this story is going and i do have to say it's becoming a very dark fanfic. But thank you all for continuing to read my story. Can i just ask you all to check out my friends amazing fanfic

Writer: Edwardsfallenangel

Story name: California performing arts boarding school

Summary: Bella is transferred from England to California to a Performing Arts boarding school. She wants to fit in so she hides some of her life from her new friends. What will Bella think of baseball star playboy Edward Cullen? All Human M for future Lemonade


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

A/N Sorry it's been so long I have been focusing on my other story but here you go,now i can't remember whether i said about her collar so I'm going to explain it again :D

Back to Bella's pov

After feeding I was forced into my collar/necklace. I was struggling, the collar has a shock device built in it which can force me to transform, it also had a venom covered spike in it that is used if I don't do what I'm told. I didn't want the collar on and i was not having it put on without a fight. That was until Selena took it off the guard.

"Bella, if you don't let me put this on Aro may do something to make you wear it. I don't want you to get hurt. Let me put it on." She said this in a calming voice, I nodded my head to indicate to her that I was calm. I allowed her to place it around my neck but I refused to look at her or talk to her. It wasn't that I was mad at her, I was just angry. There was nothing I could do about my situation though.

Selena nodded to the guard that it was placed securely around my neck. He stepped forward with a lead type thing to 'escort' me to the performance room. Selena gave me a sorry look before I was dragged out of the room. It was the usual trip along the corridors until we reached a set of huge wooden doors with gold patterns wrought into the wood.

Before the doors were opened the guard removed the lead section but left the collar on, it looked remarkably like a necklace from far away so it was convenient to leave on without alerting any visitors that I was a prisoner. "Are you clear of Aro's orders?" The guard asked in a rough voice I recognized but I didn't take the time to learn their names. I didn't want to speak so I just nodded my head.

The doors were pushed open by two other guards and as per usual I walked through the center of the tables which all had vampires occupying them. I ended up in front of the ancients thrones in an area cleared of everything. This is where I would perform. I stopped in the center of the area that had been cleared.

The vampires assembled had been talking amongst themselves but they all fell silent when Aro stood. He stepped forward with the other two ancients following closely behind him. He walked forward until he was stood in the center with me. He gave me a significant look before turning to address the waiting guests.

"Welcome,welcome,guests of Volterra castle. It is a pleasure to welcome you all to our home and it is our pleasure to show you some of our more talented guards. Isabella will be sparing with some of the guards that most of you know. First she'll be against Felix. " As he finished one of the worst guards stepped out from amongst the gathered guards.

"The first one to be pinned looses." I would enjoy this fight. As he finished speaking I knew what to expect. I hated transforming in front of the guests. They knew this and so were already waiting to shock me. Just as I thought this I felt the shock come from my collar. I knew that none of the watching vampires would be able to tell that I had just received a shock. But I could feel the shocks traveling through my body changing how I look.

Once i regained control over my body I looked up from my position crouched on the floor, I could hear the gasps of the watching vampires as I sprang in my tigress form and tackled Felic to the ground, Our growls and hisses became interspersed throughout the fight. At one point it looked as though Felix was winning,he was pushing me further and further towards a laying position and I could hear the rest of the guards shouting encouragements to felic.

But suddenly i threw all my weight at him and landed on top of him sprawled across the floor. That was the fight over. I had won. I didn't acknowledge this though. I sauntered over to a space near a guests table and just waited for the next fight. The four vampires sat around the table nearest to me looked at me apprehensively. I chuckled to myself at this and turned my head to give them a toothy grin, I laughed harder to see them all shy back away from me.

Aro cleared his throat and I turned my head back to him. I could see he wasn't happy about what I had just done but I didn't care,it was too much fun. I shot him a toothy grin but before I could do anything else I felt the spike hit the back of my neck and this caused me to kind of fall to my knees so it looked as though I was bowing to him. This infuriated me. There was nothing I could do. The rest of the night went on like this. I won all five fights that I participated in and I was only 'punished' with the spike twice more. That was less than usual.

Finally after a full night of shows I was excused, This meant I was allowed to transform back. Selena was allowed to bring me clothes and she erected a cover over me so no one would see anything. Once I was changed I was able to look and check to see the extent of my injuries. I was pleased to see that the only injury that would scar was a cut that went from my right thumb to just above my wrist. After changing I was allowed to go back to my room.

I sighed,this was going to be my life until I died. I sank onto my bed and started reading. It was about the only thing they allowed me to do.

Edward's pov starting from the start of the show just before Bella arrives.

A/N I don't know how good this is going to turn out so this will most probably be the only Edwards point of view so enjoy :)

It was hard to concentrate with all the thoughts of the vampires crammed into this room so I blocked most of them out. I left my mind open to any thoughts directed at me from my family. Suddenly the doors at the back of the room opened and a vampire stepped through the tables. She was beautiful. She was about 5 foot 2, with mid back length brown hair. Her eyes strangely for the Volturi were golden like my families.

I noticed that Carlisle seemed to notice this as well. I paid it no more mind though. She was clearly part of the guard but they all seemed to look at her as if she was a possible threat. Just after Aro's speech I heard Carlisle ask me a question through his thoughts. _Edward,what has she got around her neck. It seems to be some sort of device. Can you get a clearer look at it. _I did as he asked and looked through others minds, I could see that it was indeed more than just a necklace.

Just before she transformed I saw that an electrical shock was issued from the necklace into her. I held in my gasp but I gave Carlisle a significant look. he understood me. There was something funny going on in Volterra castle that involved this young vampire. After her fights she transformed back. It was clear that her and Selena were close.

Her and my family were close ,we had met a few years ago and she was interested in our diet. We became close and talked often. I decided that I would question her about this mysterious Isabella.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five

Bella's POV

It had been about a week since the show and life had gone back to normal. Except Selena and Siobhan both seemed to be cautious. I was curious, they had been acting differently since. Another weird thing was I'd had a nice visitor other than my 'parents'.It was Alec (A/N I don't know why but I like Alec kind of so I wanted to make him nice.) He had come to see if I was ok and I was even more grateful. He had stopped the members of the guard from taking their anger out on me.

I don't know where his change of heart came from but I was glad. The back of my neck was still painful from my punishments and I was forbidden and unable to remove it to see the damage and so had to put up with it. I was again reading on my bed. Life could be so boring when you were kept as a 'pet'. No one was scheduled to be seeing me until the next day I was settled into my most comfortable clothes.

So I was surprised to hear people talking outside of my room and ten even more surprisingly, the sounds of my guards retreating steps. I sat waiting for whoever had sent the guards to enter my room. I was worried it was someone who had not listened to Alec. So I was prepared in defensive crouch to defend myself.

I was so shocked I nearly fell off the bed when Selena and Siobhan entered with Alec walking behind them looking nervous and jumpy. They made their way over to me and I opened my mouth to fire off questions but Selena shushed me. I raised an eyebrow in question instead.

"Wait until we get you out of here and then I'll explain everything." Selena said so quietly I had to strain to hear her. I was stunned,they were getting me out. I was also petrified. What if we get caught? Aro will kill them.

"Bella,we won't get caught. Stop worrying about us,we are getting you out." I nearly laughed, she always could read how I was feeling like she was reading my mind. I nodded my head and waited to see what would happen next.

I made my way over to stand next to Siobhan who was staring at the wall with a major look of concentration on her face. If it wasn't such a serious situation I would have laughed at the expression on her face. But after about 5 minutes I'm sure my face held a much more hilarious expression than the one Siobhan's face held previously. Because on the wall where she had been staring there was now a staircase.

I opened my mouth but couldn't find my voice. I heard quiet chuckles but then quickly I felt Selena and Alec each grab an elbow and steer me down the staircase after Siobhan who led the way. I couldn't order my thoughts enough to be able to utter a word as I was half-dragged what seemed to be out of the castle. After about an hour's slow walking we came out in a thick forest.

Once we were all out Siobhan turned and applied the same concentration on the passageway. It soon disappeared and there was no evidence of it ever existing. "What's going on guys? How did you do that? Where are we going? How am I going to get the collar off?" I said without taking a breath.

Selena started walking and Siobhan and Alec made sure I was walking before heading after me. I caught up with her and she started to explain. "Siobhan has a power she's been able to keep hidden from the Volturi, she can create passageways anywhere if she concentrates enough. That's what she did earlier. A family of vampires I know figured out what was going on with you after the 'show' and contacted me asking to help me. That's where we're going. Their going to look after you and protect you. Once your safely with them me Siobhan and Alec are going to go back and pretend we know nothing of this, Alec can create blocks to stop Aro figuring out it was us. (A/N I know this isn't originally part of his power but for the sake of my story it needs to be) Alec has a key to your collar. We should take it off once we each Carlisle, just in case the spike has done more damage then we know of. Now just walk."

I was left to my thoughts as our speed increased to a jog and soon we came to the edge of the forest. I noticed that there were four cars waiting at the side of the road. They were all all stylish expensive looking cars. I could name them all as I had spent a lot of time studying cars in my expanse of free time. There was an Aston Martin Vanquish, a Porsche 911 Turbo, a Bugattti Veyron, and a Lamborghini Gallardo Spider. They were all dark with tinted windows for obvious reasons. (A/N All cars have links on profile) As I followed Selena over to the cars I noticed someone get out of the head car.

Selena walked over to him and hugged him. "Bella, this is Carlisle. He's the father figure of the family. You'll be staying with them until we have something more permanent sorted."

I turned to smile at him, I didn't feel comfortable enough to talk yet.

"Now, the only question now is what car do you want to ride in?" I pointed to the Spider. It had a blonde woman driving it and with a nod of Carlisle head I ran to hug Siobhan then Alec and finally Selena.

This was a time that I wished I could cry. There were no words to describe what I felt in that moment. But before I knew it she was pushing me towards the car and I was off.

A/N Ok before i can put the next chapter up I want your opinion. Do you think that Rosalie should resent Bella like she does in the books or not? Please tell me in a review. :D


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Six

Just before we pulled away I noticed that Alec handed something to Carlisle before he climbed into the Bugatti and they all pulled out. The back of my neck was getting more and more painful the more I moved. The solution. Don't move. Which is exactly what I did. I got in a comfortable position in the back of the car I didn't move. No one spoke at first but then I saw the guy in the passenger side of the car turn to look at me with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. This is Rosalie my wife. It's good to have you in the family. What's your name?" I couldn't help but smile. He acted as though we were playing a game and his enthusiasm was addicting. I smiled at him."I'm Isabella but I prefer Bella." I didn't want to say anything else. The car fell into comfortable silence after that. I did notice that the Rosalie girl didn't offer any conversation but kept looking at me not glaring but not in a friendly way either. More like a distrusting way.

In the end I couldn't take it anymore. "How much longer are we going to be traveling for?"

I was surprised to hear Rosalie answer me. "About ten minutes." I could tell from the way she spoke that she didn't hate me,trust me I know how that sounds, but still she was obviously worried what my presence would bring and therefore resented my presence. I sighed and we lapsed back into silence.

Soon we came upon a track that led off the main road and wound through the trees. It then opened out to a meadow type front garden and a mansion sat in the middle of this meadow. (A/N It's the same as in the books so I'm not describing it lol :D) As soon as the cars stopped they all stepped out and stood by the Spider which I was in. I was more hesitant about staying with these vampires. Although Selena trusted them and so I was sure I would be ok.

I slowly climbed out the car but I was petrified as they all came over and surrounded me. My experiences with the Volturi guard made my survival instincts cut in. It was fight or flight. My chances of being able to win a fight against 7 vampires were slim so instead I ran,into the trees nearest to me. I heard the sounds of pursuit but being a shape-shifter I was faster than most vampires. The sounds became more distant except one pair. (A/N This idea came from EmJaNe :D Thank you so much for the idea) One of them were able to keep up with.

It was becoming obvious that they were catching up and then the next thing I knew,I was tackled to the floor. Again my instincts cut in and I tried to phase. It would have worked except I still had the collar on and the spike again stabbed into the back of my neck. The pain shot through me and I went limp. All my senses were overwhelmed with the pain.

I couldn't hear or see anything but I felt myself being picked up and carried back through the forest. I couldn't resist. The pain retreated slightly, enough to allow me to hear but not see.

"She collapsed when I tackled her. I think she tried to phase but the collar prevented her from doing so and I think the spike dug in." The voice was like velvet, it soothed me slightly. I heard the sound of a lock and then the release of the pressure from around my neck.

But then I heard 7 gasps. "Alice get my bag and meet us in the front room." It was Carlisle that spoke and I felt myself being carried again. I was then lowered onto what I assumed a settee. The something was being done to the back of my neck and the pain soon disappeared. My vision cleared and I was indeed laying down on a settee. the thing that scared me was the 7of them were surrounding me again. My fear spiked when I realised that all of the exits were blocked. But then suddenly my fear was replaced by calm.

I couldn't understand how it happened. But I was still rigidly sat straight on the settee. "Guys I think it's best we give her some space. I think our proximity is what is causing her to panic." This new voice came from a tall dirty-blonde haired male. I smiled gratefully at him as everyone moved back. Once I wasn't surrounded anymore I was able to think clearly.

"There's no need to be scared Bella, we won't hurt you. We want to help you." It was the father figure Carlisle that spoke to me. All I was comfortable with responding with was a nod.

I felt something around my neck, Reaching for my neck I was expecting to feel the smoothness of my collar but instead i felt the softness of a bandage. "When we took your collar off the spike was partly embedded into the back of your neck. We were forced to cut round it slightly to remove it. It will be sore for a while but should heal well."

"Thank you." That simple sentence I was able to say made the whole family,minus Rosalie, smile at me. Then a small woman with short black hair skipped over to sit next to me,

"Do you want to see your room?"

"Sure. have you heard anything from Selena or Siobhan or Alec?" I looked to Carlisle for the answer.

"Not Yet, but she said she'd ring within the next couple of days. There's no need to worry they won't find out where you are."

"I'm not worried about me. " I muttered. Before anyone could ask about that statement, I was dragged out the room by the little black haired girl.

"My name's Alice by the way. You room is on the third floor. Next to Edward's. We didn't know how you'd want it decorated so we went with simple and if you want it changed we can go shopping for stuff tomorrow." I was shocked. This family had actually helped me escape the Volturi and are now hiding me. They are also willing to spend money and time on making me feel comfortable.

I couldn't think of anything to say as we made our way to my room. When she opened the door the only thing I could think of doing was to jump on Alice in a hug. It was beautiful. The walls were a pale blue as well as the ceiling, although the ceiling had some white on it so it looked like the roof wasn't there. There was a king sized bed sat in the north side of room with a walk in closer opposite. A TV and entertainment center across from the bed.

"Thank you so much. It couldn't be anymore perfect."

"You haven't seen the best bits yet." She then dragged me over to the closet and when she opened it i could see it was full of brand new clothes. When she's taken me for a walk in the closet pointing out various things she took me to a door I hadn't noticed before. It led to a balcony that had a gorgeous view of the surrounding forest.

"Bella,do you want to meet the rest of the family and we have one more thing to show you?"

"Sure." Again we made our way to the front room where everybody introduced themselves.

"Bella, would you mind telling us your story?" It was Jasper asking and everybody else seemed curious. So I started the night of the strange weather.

A/N Ok I know not a lot happened in this but I wanted to put this, I'm not entirely sure where this is going but I have a vague idea lol :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Seven

When I reached the end of my story everyone of the Cullen's looked like they were going to cry and like they wanted to murder someone. It was quite a funny mixture. I had to hold in my laughter as it was such a serious moment. That didn't last long. It had been so long since I'd laughed that I relished it.

It took me a while to be able to control the hysterical laughter and when I had I noticed I was getting funny looks from all the Cullen's. "I'm sorry but you should have seen your faces and I haven't laughed like that for so long I just couldn't stop." They all suddenly looked at me sad again. Come on are these people Bi-polar or something? They seem to go from confused to sad to confused again and it gets confusing.

Carlisle seemed to shake out of it. "Bella, we know that the Volturi are going to be looking for you so we have managed to install a safe house in your room that can not be found or penetrated by people, vampires or their powers. It's behind your headboard of your bed." I was shocked, they had put so much thought into my safety. I was truly humbled.

"Thank you all so much for this. You don't know how much this means to me. I was just wondering would I be going to school with the others or am I to stay in the house?"

"It's up to you hunny, if you want we can enroll you." Esme spoke in a caring and motherly way. I can clearly see why she is the mother figure of the family, she has so much love to give. I smiled at her. "Yes please. Is it possible that you could sort it out that I was with one of the others in every class. I've been imprisoned for so long that meeting new people is hard."

"I'll get right on it but you should wait till next week to join. It will be for the best." I nodded my head eagerly.

"Thank you. I'm going to go sit in the garden for a bit. I've never sat outside since I was captured."

"Do you want any company." Alice asked enthusiastically.

"I don't mind. I won't be talking, just sitting." I made my way out of the house and silently sat Indian style in the middle of the grass. I vaguely noticed a few people sitting with me. I don't know how long I sat there for but it was nice just to be able to sit. Not to have to worry about beatings or shows.

I was with people who actually cared for me. The only problem was I didn't know if Selena,Siobhan and Alec were safe. I just had to wait for their phone call. When I finally paid attention to my surrounding's I realised that it was Alice, Edward and Jasper who was sat in the garden with me, They had been sat just as still and as quiet as me.

This family were curious. I hadn't met many but the few I had had a chance to study how they worked. Many of my human memories had gone, the only one that was clear was from the kidnapping. So I didn't have much clue about a family either but they seemed to work as more of a family caring for each other rather than a coven only together for convenience.

When they noticed I was moving and was aware of things around me they turned to me and smiled. "What were you thinking about so hard? And why were you so sad and then curious?" Jasper asked.

"Errrm, I was thinking about Selena,Siobhan and Alec and then how different your coven is to the others I've seen." They all laughed and I couldn't help but join in. Again it felt great to be able to laugh.

"Silly,that's because we aren't a coven we are a family. And now your part of our family." Alice said in response once she's finished laughing.

I couldn't help my reaction to that simple statement. I leapt on Alice in a hug. Her laughter mingling with my thank yous. Then the boys joined in the hug and laughter and then a minute later the rest of the.. i mean my... family came out and joined in. This felt so right but again my thoughts strayed to Selena and I worried about the lack of communication.

"Bella what's wrong?" Jasper asked. I cursed his empath powers. I couldn't hide anything from him.

"I'm just worried about Selena. Do you think their ok?"

"Their fine Bella. Now shall we all go inside, We can put a film on or something." Esme said in a reassuring voice.

We all walked into the house. My fears not gone just hidden for now. Thoughts of going to school and the excitement of being able to do as I please took over. For once I was totally happy.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter eight

In that week I settled swiftly into the Cullen's lifestyle and yet I still hadn't heard from Selena or anyone. It worried me but they kept reassuring me that it was fine. Rosalie seemed to have warmed up to me after I told them my story. I was glad with this, not wanting to be a problem to anyone in this amazing family.

After two days Alice had insisted that we go shopping. I never knew anyone could take shopping so seriously until I went with Alice and Rose. We drove for about an hour in what should have taken about four. We arrived at a massive city and I was immediately dragged to the nearest shop. They would fins clothes that they said were perfect for me and pile them into my arms. When they had piled the clothes up to my eyes they steered me over to the changing rooms. I would then have to fashion them to the girls and get there approval.

The rejected ones would be returned to the rails while the approved ones would be piled on a chair to be bought when I was finished. By the end of the day I had at least 15 bags of clothes. I was shocked that they had spent so much money on me. I was also extremely happy that this family wanted me to feel like part of the family and to fit in with them.

When we got back to the house I headed back up to my room. I had taken to spend most evenings sat in my room. Although I had had plenty of solitude in my imprisonment in Volterra but it was comforting to have the choice and familiarity of peace and quiet. I also liked having the safety of my secret room behind the bed where I sat. The Cullen's all respected my need for solitude and for that I was grateful.

I had been sat in my room for a couple of hours when I heard the phone ring. I was intrigued as the Cullen's didn't have many people who rang them, They occasionally had conversations with the Denali's but that was all. It wouldn't be the Denali's as they had only spoken to them the day before. That's when I heard the name I had been waiting to hear from, It was Carlisle who had answered the phone. "Oh hello Selena, how are you?" Before he had even finished the first sentence I had appeared at his side.

If he was shocked to see me appear so rapidly he didn't show it. I let him talk but I couldn't help but stand there and bounce up and down waiting for my turn to talk. I didn't pay much attention to what was being said, I was too happy that I knew Selena was still alive and presumably safe. While I was waiting and I noticed that all the Cullen's were stood in a circle around where me and Carlisle were.

They were all chuckling slightly at the sight of me bouncing. I noticed Edward staring at me intently and I instantly calmed down enough to stop bouncing. That was strange. No one had ever been to influence me like that. For some reason I liked that he could do that to me. Me and Edward had spoke and spent some time over the week and I found that we had a lot in common.

My gaze was still locked on Edward until I heard Carlisle say my name. "Bella, Selena wants to talk to you." He held the phone out for me to take. My excitement came bubbling back up but I was able to keep it subdued for now.

"Hello." Even though I knew that we were both safe I was still worried at the danger she had been put in by helping me.

"Hey Bella. How are you? Have you settled in ok with the Cullen's? Have you started school yet?"

"Selena breathe." I had to cut her off so I could at least try and answer her questions. I felt happier than I had before. She sounded like a mum and that's exactly how I felt about her.

"Sorry, I'm just worried but can you try and answer the questions." I smiled at how she phrased it,

"Ok, I'm good thank you I'm enjoying the freedom thanks to you. I've settled in perfectly, I went shopping with Alice and Rose. I haven't started school yet I'm starting on Monday."

"I'm glad your ok. We've managed to throw the Volturi off where you actually are without them being suspicious so we're all safe. Also me and Siobhan are coming to visit in a couple of weeks so expect us. I've got to go now but I'll call again soon,"

"Bye." When she put the phone down the sadness set in. I missed Selena a lot. It seemed that Jasper was intent on making me less depressed as he sent me waves of happy. I smiled kindly at him. "I'm going to head back up to my room," They nodded their heads and I turned and slowly walked to my room.

I didn't want to be a downer to this family but my life had been horrible since that day that the Volturi kidnapped me and even though it was now improving I wasn't optimistic enough to expect it to be the same. I would wait and see what happens and hope that this family would help me get over the pain and troubles I had been through.

A/N Ok I'm sorry it's been a while but I am doing my history coursework which is pretty important so updates will be a bit random as my exams are coming up and I'm stressing lol Anywho I hope you liked it and thank you everyone who has been reading and reviewing it really makes my day :D And do Bella and Edward have some feelings for each other lol :)

Also I want to be a Beta and I've filled in the profile and preferences lol but I don't know what to do now :S Can anyone help me and explain what I need to do?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

They left me alone that night. For which I was grateful. But when it was the morning Alice came in my room. "Can I help you pick out to wear for your first day?"

"Sure." I wasn't too bothered with what I wear but I had come up with the idea that Alice did and she had great taste so I trusted her. After about 10minutes looking through the mountain of clothes her and Rosalie had bought for me until she found what she found what she called the perfect first day outfit.

It didn't seem any different to any other outfit I'd worn but like I said I trusted Alice. It consisted of a black tank top with a bright red rose up one side with a pair of dark red skinny jeans. She had done my hair in soft curls and done natural looking make-up. All in all I looked great. I made sure that Alice knew this as I jumped on her in a hug. She giggled at my reaction but promptly dragged me out to the car.

Pulling up to the school it seemed plain and uninteresting but I would take that over imprisonment any day. All day most people seemed to avoid me, I suspected this was because I was another of the reclusive Cullen's. For that I was glad,I didn't like meeting new people. There was one girl I sat next to in English ho smiled at me but she seemed shy so she didn't speak. I gave her a brief smile and then turned my attention back to the teacher.

I had at least one of the others in every class and this made me relax slightly more even when I had to sit separate from them. The day passed quickly and I was glad I had managed to settle into a normal life. I had had biology with Edward and I had found myself the most calm in that lesson sat next to him.

I realised that I felt especially calm and like normal around him and I liked his company. I couldn't deny that he was gorgeous. After school I wanted to spend more time with him and was glad that he wanted to as well. We took a walk through the woods around the house just talking and I found myself walking closer to him. I was trying to figure out my changed emotions. I had never felt this way about anyone, not even when I was human.

I resolved to speak to Esme later on tonight but I would ask her to go far away so no one else would hear. Until I figured out what these feelings were I would stay silent to Edward about them.

That week went quickly with my life revolving around school, spending time with each other the Cullen's and waiting for Selena and Siobhan's visit. It was the following Sunday after I started school that they did turn up. The first thing I did when they turned up was to grab them both into a hug that would have given Emmett a run for his money.

They both chuckled and seemed to be happy and that made me less anxious for the time that they would be leaving. "I see that you've come out of your shell. I'm glad to see you so happy Bella. I would risk the wrath of the Volturi any day to see you this happy all the time. Now tell me how school is." I laughed although it was slightly strained at the mention of the Volturi. I pushed those thoughts to the back of my mind. Letting the happiness of them being here take over.

I spent the next hour or so talking and catching up with Selena and Siobhan and I was glad that the Cullen's had retreated into the background to allow us some sort of privacy.

"I have a surprise for you Bella. It's outside. Follow me." I was curious at what they would possibly buy me. I didn't particularly like people spending money on me but I couldn't deny her anything.

What was sat outside shocked me. It was a gorgeous sleek stylish car. "I thought that you might want your own car now that your out and about. It's the Saleen Raptor. Do you like it?" She sounded nervous as she asked me.

"Oh My God, Selena I don't like it. I love it. It's perfect. You know you didn't have to buy me anything but thank you anyway. If it wasn't for you guys and the Cullen's I would still be stuck in that castle as a pet or maybe even dead so I am so grateful. Thank you." I smothered them in a hug again.

I could feel that they were both dry sobbing and at the sound of this I joined them.

"Ok. Enough with the unhappy thoughts. Let's go see the Cullen's and watch some films or something. I also need to catch up with Carlisle. Then you could show us your room?" The mood had shifted so suddenly that I had to shake my head to be able to order my thoughts enough to answer her.

"Sure. Come on."

I ended up taking them on a tour of the whole house. We had quite a few laughs as we made our way round. When we entered my room, I felt a bit out of sync as my room seemed extremely bare compared to the rest of their rooms. But I needn't have worried as they both loved the simplicity of it. I also showed them the safety bunker as I called it.

I had checked it out after the first day of being here. It was great comfortable and just the right size for me to feel comfortable and not get claustrophobic if I had to spent a massive amount of time in there. They were also impressed by it and they must have been reassured that I would be safe even if the Volturi turned up as there shoulders lost the tense look they had had when they first arrived.

All too soon they had to leave and after a very emotional good bye on both sides they got into their own car and was speeding down the driveway. they had to get back to the Volturi so they didn't get suspicious. It depressed me to know that I wouldn't be able to see them again for a while now.

It was then that Alice reminded me we had school in about 3 hours before she took me up to my room for our regular routine of getting ready. I assumed that this was her way to try and get my mind off Selena and Siobhan leaving. For that I was grateful.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I'm really sorry about this but I just don't like writing this story anymore so I was wondering if anyone wanted to take it over for me? I would give you where I was thinking of going with it and you can go along that route or you can completely make it your own. Please review this or PM me if you are interested :D


End file.
